


Brothers

by CreepypastaHound



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Big Brothers, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brothers, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Crying, Death, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heart-to-Heart, Heartache, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loneliness, Pain, Sad, Sobbing, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepypastaHound/pseuds/CreepypastaHound
Summary: Being allowed to stay in the room where his sister lived while in Altissia, Ravus can't help but think about the last living relative having just left him.Now alone in the world Ravus finds comfort in the last person who he leasts expects.





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> More or less written because Ravus deserves a big hug after his scenes in Episode Ignis

The night was a quiet one and given the days events those who had been in Altissia during the trial was grateful for the absence of roars and thunderous cries coming from the Tidemother and Archaean. The ones who were never more thankful for the calm were Gladiolus and Prompto, for they weren't sure how they could carry on fighting with Noctis unconscious and Ignis injured.  

Camilla had been kind enough to allow them to stay at her mansion, Gladiolus and Prompto weren't entirely sure what prompted her to do so. Perhaps it was her way of saying thanks for helping out and saving what you could of the city, maybe it was thanks for driving the Empire out, or maybe she felt bad for the king seeing how his bride to be was killed and that Ignis had been wounded not to mention Noctis was out cold. Whatever the reason the Shield and gunmen were grateful to have a place to let Noctis and Ignis recover. 

The weird burn marks on Ignis's face they weren't sure what caused it but they did know that Ignis was in terrible pain. The way his breath hitches and the way he twists and writhes in the sheets as he cries out in agony tore at Gladiolus and Prompto's hearts. They couldn't get the doctor to Ignis fast enough and when he walked in he set to work quickly first starting with sedating Ignis and following it by inserting a IV into Ignis's arm hooking him to a morphine drip. It takes a moment and a lot of soothing but the two friends manage to calm Ignis down enough to allow him to fall asleep.

Though the four friends weren't the only ones allowed to stay in the manor, Ravus was allowed to stay thanks to Ignis convincing Weskam and Camilla, well more or less Camilla, while the doctors treated Noctis. Ravus, at first was hesitant in agreeing for he wasn't sure how the others would treat him. But thanks to the beating he had received from Ignis, having been thrown into stairs, and the fact he lost all strength to go on after having found his sister dead he agreed to stay one night. He had also refused treatment and insisted on staying in the room which Lunafreya had stayed.

The room the High Commander was currently in was dark with the door closed and the curtains pulled back allowing the moon's light to spill into his room. Ravus was on his side with his legs drawn close to his chest as a soft gasp escapes him as he lays in the bed provided to him, his prosthetic arm laying on the dresser. He closes his eyes just as a soft choking sound erupts from his throat. He sniffs softly and wipes at his eyes sadly when he feels tears pool in his eyes threatening to fall any second. He isn't able to take his eyes off the silver satellite that mocked him bearing the first half of his sisters name. Try as he might Ravus could only stare helplessly at the orb as if under a spell, to think his sister was now amongst the stars waiting for the day to be able to rest peacefully once the scourge left the world. It hurt Ravus, piercing his heart like a white hot dagger. Yet he couldn't help but wonder, as childish as the thought might be, if part of her soul had gone to the moon.

The moon. 

Luna.

Staring up at it now Ravus couldn't help but give it a weak smile. Looking at it now he couldn't help but think back to the story he had always told Lunafreya. As children Ravus had this outlandish story that he would tell his sister and he swore it was true.

He would tell her that she was actually a princess that ruled the moon, who had been sent down to bless those who were sick and was able to heal them as well. The moon was her source of power and beauty and she was determined to heal everyone before going back. 

The story it self was silly and pure nonsense not to mention Lunafreya knew the real source of her power, but she loved the story nonetheless. She loved the way Ravus's face would light up as he told it and how he would be so enthusiastic to tell her she found herself always asking him to tell it to her. Even as adults she would ask to hear it leaving him happy to oblige.  

_'When was the last time I told her the story? Was it recently?'_

Ravus feels his eyes water and his throat fills with a prickly sensation causing him to swallow hoping that would ease the feeling. But it did little, in fact it made it worse leaving him to squeeze his eyes shut as a small gasp leaves him. His tears blind him causing him to push himself up with a strangled sob leaving him he wipes at his eyes as another sob follows. 

Ravus places his fist against his mouth as he walks out on to the balcony his face broken up as he looks towards the sky "Luna...Luna I...I'm so sorry...I o-only wanted to protect you...." he gasps as his voice becomes choked off. He lets out a rushed breath as he continues to softly sob.

Prompto stood outside the room listening to the soft nearly inaudible sobs coming from within the room causing him to lower his hand deciding against venturing into the room. He wanted to comfort the other but knew he wouldn't fully understand what he was going through, so instead he decides to send in the one person that would. 

Returning to Ignis's room Prompto approaches Gladiolus who was applying balm to the young tactician's eye causing him to whimper softly before settling back down continuing to sleep. "Hey Gladio." Prompto starts his voice soft "I think you should go talk to Ravus." the blonde suggests earning him a questioning look from the Shield "Why?" He asks in a gruff voice clearly against idea "I heard him crying." Prompto responds.

"And _I_ should care about that why?" 

"Gladio dude come on. You're the only other one who has a sibling and you can help him feel better." Prompto pauses "Look if I had a sibling and I lost them I would want someone to be there for me. I mean...how would you feel if you lost Iris?" Prompto questions "I mean you have us to talk to and to comfort you...Ravus doesn't." Prompto adds.

Gladiolus sighs as his mind decides to guilt him further by reminding him that Noctis, Ignis, and Prompto reassured him that Iris made it out safe when they learned of Insomnia's fall along with reassuring him when they were forced out of Lestallum. Cussing Gladiolus picks up a small wet rag cleaning the balm off his fingers that he had used on Ignis. 

"Fine...but only because he helped Ignis and Noct." Gladiolus grumbles tossing the rag on the nightstand as he heads for the door "If Iggy wakes before I get back and he's in pain press the button near the IV once. That should be enough to calm him down. The balm should be enough though." 

With that Gladiolus step out into the hall closing the door behind him with a heavy sigh. He closes his eyes leaning his head against the door staying like that for a moment before pulling himself from the massive slab of brown wood slowly dragging his feet trying to think of what he could say to the High Commander.

"Wonder if he likes Cup Noodle." 

 

Ravus was standing quietly in the room his hand gently caressing the chair that his sister sat in many times. His mind going back to the day when the two of them sat in this room. That day Lunafreya was to sick to move she barely had energy to sit up but she was determined to have her brother carry out this one simple request. He can remember the moment clear as day as if he had stepped backwards through time just to relive that moment.

He recalls just how frail she looked, how her clothes hung loosely on her and how moving seemed to hurt her. But what tore at Ravus was how weak she sounded. He wasn't used to hearing her sound like that in fact he couldn't ever recall hearing sound like that. But hearing the tired rasp in her voice as she begs him to take the Ring of the Lucii. He was half tempted to mostly because it was what she wanted, but he knew he couldn't not without some fight breaking out between him and Noctis but more so because he knew Lunafreya was going to get better. Because her will to see the raven haired boy again was strong and Ravus knew not getting to see him again would crush her. And despite how he felt about the Lucian he couldn't bare to see his sister hurt.

He could see himself taking her hand into his own hating that he had to touch his sibling with his Magitek limb but he was desperate to show her how she will be healthy again and how she will be able to see he beloved once more. 

"I told you that you shall be the one to deliver the ring to Noctis...and the one you were...I just regret that I wasn't there to-...." Ravus feels his throat prickle and the lump that forms makes it hard for him to swallow without feeling the fiery burn of grief clawing at him.

Ravus shakes his head hating that he wasn't entirely sure on how to rid himself of this ache. He closes his eyes trying to still the shaking that over took his shoulders when he hears a knock at the door.

"Come-" he falls silent his voice having come out as a small whimper "Come in." He tries again this time louder with little strength to his words.

The door opens with a click and Gladiolus walks in closing the door behind him "Hey, thought you might be hungry..." Gladiolus says as he approaches the other. From where Ravus was standing he could see that the king's shield was carrying two styrofoam cups both of which were lightly steaming. 

Ravus says nothing instead he watches as Gladiolus sets both of the cups down. "Hope Cup Noodle is alright with you." The Shield grumbles still hating the fact that the has to be the one to talk to Ravus. It wasn't fair, just because he has a sister. He would very much rather be back with the others, Ignis needed him more than Ravus right now. 

_Tsk. Bet the guy doesn't even want to be bothered. Heck why should he care now about his sister. Wasn't he the one hunting her? Wasn't it his fault that she ended up with the Empire? I could never do something like that to Iris. This guy, he gets no sympathy from me._

Ravus remains silent as he shrugs his response earning a grumble from the other feeling irritated by the lack of communication. 

_Seriously? Am I gonna have to start pulling teeth to get an answer from him? Tsk...Prompto I swear you're gonna regret making me talk to this Niflhiem lap dog._

Gladiolus glares at Ravus who was avoiding eye contact with him. The way he was keeping his head turned with his eyes locked on the floor with his shoulders bunched reminded Gladiolus of a child being scolded. Feeling uncomfortable in the silence Gladiolus speaks up.

"Hey, you just gonna stand there or are you gonna eat. Cup Noodle isn't so great when it's cold." He says dropping to his knees as be sits at the coffee table pulling a cup towards himself stirring the noodles with the fork that sat in the soup. Ravus looks towards him wearily before sitting down across from Gladiolus his eyes still not making contact with the other.

Watching the other a bit Gladiolus could see that his movements were slow and shaky. His hand, trembling as he peels back the paper top and as he lifts the fork stirring the noodles and both a bit. Ravus twirls the noodles onto the fork before lifting them up out of cup. However he didn't make a move to eat them instead the high commander simply stares at the noodles watching the beef flavored broth drip from. With a disheartened sigh Ravus drops the fork back into the cup which he pushes away allowing him the space to rest his elbow on the cold smooth surface of the white tabletop. Closing his eyes Ravus lowers his head into his palm just as he feels his eyes begin to sting and throat burn.

Gladiolus didn't pay him any heed not until he heard a soft gasp. Looking up he could see that Ravus was shaking uncontrollably sparking Gladiolus to set his fork down "Hey...." starts causing Ravus to look up shaking still.

"Are you...okay?" Gladiolus asks.

Ravus sniffs as he shakes his head lowering his arm "Worry not about me...how is...the kings advisor." He asks his voice tight with a slight tremble to it.

"He's in a lot of pain..." Gladiolus starts as he scoops up more noodles shoveling them into his mouth "but we have him heavily sedated right now and the medication he's on is allowing him to sleep." Gladiolus adds chewing a bit before drinking some of the broth keeping his gaze elsewhere. "But how are _you_ feeling? I know that you lost your sister." Gladiolus asks causing Ravus to stiffen his breath sticking in his throat as tears once again makes his eyes watery.

Ravus bites his lip shaking his head his words sticking in his throat as he struggles to get them out and after a short moment of internal struggle Ravus finally speaks "I knew that this was going to happen..." his voice was incredibly weak "So was her faith once she became the Ora-" a small pause "the Oracle..." he was starting to become choked up "but I just wanted...I just wanted to-...." Ravus stops talking his throat feels incredibly tight as the lump in his throat threatens to choke him.

Gladiolus found it hard to listen to Ravus. The pain in his voice sounded genuine which told the other that the high commander truly loves his sister. Looking at the white-blonde haired man Gladious could see just how miserable he was. 

Ravus's face was slightly flushed. His nose and ears were red along with his eyes which continue to produce large tears.

Despite his best efforts to not weep in front of the other a few tears roll down his face causing Ravus to wipe them away. Gladiolus on the other hand was feeling a weird mix of emotions brewing within his heart. It felt unnatural to see someone like Ravus crying for all Gladiolus could remember was how much of a brute he was. He recalls that Ravus was the one that kicked him effortlessly into the Regalia, making him look and feel weak in front of his friends not to mention question himself in his strength as Noctis's Shield. The one who gave off an air of hostility, and the one the friends would hear on the radio and see on the news preaching this and that about the empire. But now looking at him, seeing him like this was like meeting an entirely different Ravus. 

"It's just..." Ravus starts to say before falling silent shaking his head. He pushes himself up to his feet and walks out onto the balcony wanting to be alone. 

As Gladiolus watches him leave he couldn't help but start to feel bad for Ravus. Because in this moment he wasn't acting like the man who knew no fear, the one that followed Ardyn. In this moment he was acting vulnerable and surprisingly opening up to the man who he may consider a enemy. Because right now above all else Ravus was reaching out to him as a fellow big brother who was grieving over the loss of his little sister. 

He knew he had to ease his hurting he also knew it wasn't going to be easy with how stubborn he was being but he had practice with dealing with Iris and Noctis so he was ready. Standing Gladiolus walks out into the cool night of Altissia and stands beside Ravus, his gaze fixed on the sky "It's just what?" Gladiolus asks softly trying to encourage the other to continue.

"What?" Ravus asks nearly whimpering not entirely sure of what Gladiolus was asking him.

"You never said what _it_ was." 

"Oh...right."

Ravus looks back towards the moon "It's just that I miss Luna." He mumbles his voice frail. He feels a few more tears sliding down his cheeks this time not bothering to wipe at his face for he didn't care if Gladiolus sees him crying. Not to mention he knew there would be more tears coming.

Gently Gladiolus lifts his hand and places it on the top of Ravus's head as he gently begins to pet his hair the action causing the slightly taller male to stiffen at the touch.

"Look, there ain't nothing wrong with that. You loved her right?" 

Ravus barely nods as he begins to relax slightly against the touch.

"Then there's nothing with grieving, you don't gotta keep it bottled up. You're allowed to cry." 

Ravus couldn't stop the tears that well up in his eyes "You're human Ravus, just like I am. I would be bawling my eyes out if I lost my sister." Gladiolus continues causing Ravus to quake as a small noise leaves him. "Go ahead and cry...it doesn't make you weak to cry for those who you love." Gladiolus adds.

With that something in Ravus breaks and he is helpless against the torrent of emotions that comes tumbling out of him. With a pain cry Ravus lets out a miserable sob. His shoulders tremble as he begins to weep loudly. He finds that once he started he couldn't stop the more he sobs the heavier his heart felt. Gladiolus simply smiles as he continues to stroke Ravus's hair "Go ahead and get it all out, I'm not going to judge you for crying over your sister...its only natural, you loved her." 

Ravus wails louder his eyes squeezed shut as tears stream down his face. Gladiolus gives him a sympathetic look when something catches his eye. Gladiolus nudges Ravus causing him to look up, and in doing so Ravus feels his breath sticking in his throat.

Floating before them, was Lunafreya. 

Sniffing, Ravus moves from Gladiolus as he slowly moves towards the railing. His hand raises slowly as his stomach brushes against the stone railing. "Luna." Ravus whispers his eyes once again water as reaches out to touch his sister. Meeting him half way Lunafreya grasps his hand, her palm radiating with warmth. 

"Sister...please..." Ravus hiccups his face starting to crumble a bit. However Lunafreya says nothing as she moves her hands to his face where she strokes away the tears that cling to his lashes. 

"Please...." he repeats his voices wobbles threatening to break.

As before Lunafreya remains silent as she leans forward and presses a kiss to the bridge of her brothers nose. The moment doesn't last long just a mere five seconds before she pulls away causing Ravus to open his that he had closed when Lunafreya had kissed his nose. 

It takes Ravus a few seconds to realize that Lunafreya was backing away and fading. "Sister." He croaks his eyes widen at the realization that he was once again losing his sister.  

"Wait! Please sister!" Ravus screams frantically as he leans over the railing reaching and stretching his fingers groping the space where his sister's ghost was. Ravus was so caught up in the moment that he didn't notice himself going over the edge.

Seeing Ravus nearly toppling over the rail Gladiolus leaps forward grabbing and yanking Ravus backwards causing him to kick and scream in protest. "Let me go! Let me go!" He sobs "Sister! Sister please come back!" Ravus wails.

"Hey calm down. Ch-Chill out!" Gladiolus grunts pulling the other backward a safe distance away from the railing.

"No, get away from me! Let me go! Sister, please come back! Please come back!" Ravus wails as he begins to push and kick at Gladiolus trying to wrestle away from him. But despite his struggle Gladiolus's grip is relentless. His grip on Ravus tightens as they both fall to the ground in a sitting position, Ravus continues to struggle so Gladiolus puts his legs over Ravus's as he puts him in a bear hug. 

Sobbing, Ravus's struggle slowly ebbs away leaving him to weep pitifully. And with a trembling breath Ravus's sobs turn to screams and eventually howls of anguish his face turns a deep shade of red as his eyes squeeze shut sending tears cascading down his cheeks and pained wails leaves his throat.

"Don't leave me, I don't want to be alone!" He wails.

Feeling Ravus surrender Gladiolus lets him go. Ravus shifts sitting on his knees where he looks back up to the moon. He sniff tears once again run down his face when the painful realization hits him like a brick.

He no longer had family, he was all alone.

Curling onto himself Ravus sobs is shoulders bunch up, his head lowers as he wraps his arm around himself in a lame attempt to hug himself. "I'm alone." He whimpers "All alone..." he repeats curling further onto himself making himself smaller.

"I-I don't have anyone." He sobs "Not a father, not a mother, nor a sister." He sniffs "I lost e-everything...my home, my mother" tears brim in his eyes and spill down his face "and now my sister." His voice broke and Ravus was now bawling uncontrollably prompting Gladiolus to sit next to him rubbing his back. 

"You know...they say tears are the words spoken by the heart." Gladiolus says softly before allowing a near comfortable silence to fall over them the only sounds being the choked sobs coming from Ravus.

 

The hour was late when Ravus finally quieted down the two sat together for a moment before Gladiolus stands helping Ravus to his feet in the process "Alright, you should get some sleep." He says softly causing Ravus to nod. 

Wiping at his eyes and nose Ravus shuffles towards the bed. Pulling the blanket back Ravus climbs under the sheets and nuzzles into the blanket which he had pulled up to his chin. Closing his eyes Ravus couldn't help but think about how he now has no one to wish him good night. His mind going back to how Lunafreya's spirit visited him and kissed his nose. It was the same way how she would kiss him goodnight back when she was alive.

Now he had no one to tell him or kiss him goodnight. Tears roll down his face as he rolls onto his side, he closes his eyes with a sniffle.

He hears footsteps clicking against the floor before stopping behind him. He feels a hand placed on his shoulder giving it a light squeeze "Goodnight Ravus. I hope you sleep well." He hears Gladiolus say before the sound of footfalls return followed by the sound of the door opening.

"Goodnight...." Ravus mutters softly his voice echoing in the space around him.

Gladiolus nods before walking out closing the door behind him.

 


End file.
